


Hypoglycemia

by RealityXIllusion



Category: Battle Universe, Get Good Gaming, Hi-5 Studios, REKT - Fandom, Team Edge - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Battle Universe - Freeform, Bryan feels, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Eating Disorders, Everybody Feels, Everyone is Upset, Exhaustion, F/M, Family Feels, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Hypoglycemia, J-Fred Protection Squad, J-fred feels, J-fred has issues, J-fred keeps secrets, J-fred needs a hug, Joey has a eating disorder, Joey really goes have Hypoglycemia, Kevin feels, Matthias feels, Starving, THIS IS MADE UP, Travis is overprotective, going without food, life gets in the way, lying, no one noticed, team edge - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 20:08:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13771587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealityXIllusion/pseuds/RealityXIllusion
Summary: Everyone knows Joey has Hypoglycemia, what no one bar Travis knows is that he also has a eating disorder. Travis usually reminds Joey to eat but Travis hasn't called in a few days and Joey would've eaten only he's been feeling down since he hasn't seen Travis in a while and they barely talk lately.-Or which Joey get's himself hospitalized due to not eating and it's revealed he has the beginnings of a eating disorder.





	Hypoglycemia

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Team Edge, Battle Universe, Hi-5 Studios, Get Good Gaming or REKT.  
> This isn't to descriptive but rated M just in case for future chapters.  
> DO NOT READ ANY FURTHER IF HINTS OR DISSCUSSION OF EATING DISORDERS MAY TRIGGER YOU.

He was definitely skinny for his age and height, the others were always making jokes about it and he would pretend to laugh along with them, even though it was something he was always overly conscious about. Joey made sure that anytime someone was in the room with him he’d snack on whatever was nearby, the moment he was alone however he’d avoid eating to make up for everything he forced himself to eat to appease the others. He'd been tempted to run into the bathroom and force himself to throw up, but not only would the others hear him but he also hating throwing up, and he knew that would be going too far.

He had a eating disorder, that wasn’t something he was willing to admit. Joey prefered to say he was just picky with what and how much he ate. He friend Travis disagreed with him. 

The only reason why Travis knew anything about the way he ate was because of a small incident when Joey was still in college and it was revealed that he hadn’t eaten anything but a few muffins in two days which was why he was so tired and dizzy up to the point that he passed out and Travis had to carry him back to their dorm. It took Joey almost an hour to convince Travis he didn't need to go to a hospital. 

Joey only told him the truth to try and calm him down...it only upset Travis further. When Travis finally managed to relax enough to not give himself a panic attack he asked Joey if his Hypoglycemia was because of him not eating, Joey was ninety-nine percent sure it wasn’t, though Hypoglycemia was a side effect of not eating. Sine then, Travis made it a self mission to call Joey at least twice a day to make sure he’d eaten something and he could always tell if Joey was lying. It took a lot of pleading on Joey’s part to convince Travis not to tell his family or anyone else. 

This past week however, Joey knew Travis was both busy and under a lot of stress which lead to him forgetting to call the past two days. Only Joey depended on Travis to tell him to eat something, for the past two days Joey had consumed nothing but a bit of water and one of the bagels Bobby had bought everyone at the office. 

Around nine in the morning on the third day since Joey heard anything from Travis, he was sitting in his office while Bryan, Matthias and Connor were downstairs with Mike filming a video for Battle Universe. He was supposed to be in the video as well but Joey managed to convince the other’s to let him sit this one out. 

No matter how many times Joey picked up his water bottle he couldn’t bring himself to actually take a sip from it, especially since he noticed it tasted funny when he tried taking a sip earlier, he grabbed a new water bottle but it still tasted off to him, it didn’t help that he hadn’t eaten anything recently resulting in him feeling a bit lightheaded. 

Groaning Joey dropped his head into his hands and shut his eyes. The light in his office was making the pounding in his head feel worse and Joey didn’t think he’d be able to stand on his own to shut it off. Blearily opening his eyes only to quickly squint against the harsh lighting of the room, Joey struggled to push himself out of his chair without falling on the floor. 

It wasn’t easy with how badly he was trembling and his legs shaking as though they couldn’t support his weight.

“What the hell.” Joey painted, finally managing to stand up but not without needing to keep his hold on his chair. Gritting his teeth, Joey braced himself for what he was going to do. With a bout of energy he didn’t know he had, Joey flung himself at the door, bodily slamming into it. 

He hoped no one heard the loud bang it resulted in.

Exhausted beyond belief, Joey smacked the light switch turning off the lights in his office and slowly slid down against the door until he was sitting on the carpet. 

Leaning his head back against the door, Joey mentally put together a list of what he was feeling. He could hear his heart pounding away in his chest and he was breathing heavily, Joey’s eyes widened as he recognized his symptoms as that of his Hypoglycemia. Joey swore quietly under his breath, he knew the risks of his condition and swore not only to himself but to Travis too that he would take better care of himself. Trying not to panic, Joey tried to move but found he had no energy left in him which didn’t fail to terrify him.

Truly panicking now, Joey’s breathing picked up and he tried to calm himself down only he couldn’t. His lightheadedness getting the best of him, Joey’s body fell to the side as he lost consciousness. 

“-ey!”

“Jo- ‘ak up!”

“J-FRED!” 

Startled, Joey clenched his eyes shut and jerked away from the loud voice in front of him, it was far too close and loud to be comfortable. 

“Joey. Joey you’re okay.” 

Joey was confused, he didn’t understand why he wouldn’t be okay, but now that the voice suggested it, he couldn’t help but feel like he wasn’t okay. Swallowing loudly, Joey tried to move away from whoever it was in front of him but froze when he felt someone else moving behind him and to the side of him. 

“J-fred? Come on man, you going to say something?”

Something about the voices were oddly familiar to Joey but he was scared to open his eyes and see who they were. 

“Bro, can you open your eyes?”

Joey curled in on himself, trying to block out the voices and hopefully remember where he was and what happened.

“J-Fred you’re scaring me, what’s wrong? Can you sit up at least?”

Joey felt bad that he was worrying whoever was there with him but he knew something was wrong, he just couldn’t focus on what it was though. Licking his lips Joey softly muttered, “H-Hospital.”

The voices around him grew more alarmed.

“Hospital?!”

“Joey you need to go to the hospital?”

“Kevin call a ambulance!” 

“Bryan help me sit him up.”

Joey yelped when hands suddenly grabbed him by the forearms, causing his eyes to fly open and his head to jerk up to stare at everyone who froze where they were and was looking down at him. 

He definitely knew who they all were, he recognized them, it was Matthias, Bryan, Kevin, Mike and Connor. Joey knew and trusted them but he just felt tired and confused and a bit anxious to have so many people around him at once so he tried to shake off Bryan and Matthias’s hands but they only tightened their grips. Feeling himself start to panic, Joey struggled as Bryan helped Matthias lift him so he was sitting up instead of laying down. Frowning when they didn’t let go of him, Joey looked up and saw both Connor and Mike staring at him with wide eyes. Just then Joey’s saving grace arrived in the form of Gunner who walked into the room took one look at Joey before he quickly ran over to him and started telling Matthias and Bryan to let go of him.

“What?” Matthias looked at Gunner oddly, “He was just laying on the floor and wouldn’t get up on his own!”

Gunner groaned and looked at Joey who lost the fight against his panic and started breathing heavily. Joey locked eyes with Gunner and mentally pleaded with him to get his brother’s away from him. 

Knowing he could possibly get himself fired, Gunner reached over and pulled Matthias’s hands off of Joey before doing the same thing to Bryan. 

“What’re you-” Connor cut himself off and stared as Gunner slowly pushed Joey’s head down so his head was resting on his knees and Gunner started rubbing small circles on Joey’s back. 

Matthias was watching them as were the other’s in silence as Gunner managed to get Joey to calm down. 

“The ambulance is on it’s way.” Kevin said softly, not wanting to break the calmness that settled over Joey and Gunner. 

Gunner nodded but otherwise ignored the others as he focused on making sure Joey stayed calm.

They could all tell this was the start of what seemed to be a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't had much time lately to update any stories due to College but I'm obsessed with Team Edge and all their other channels. J-Fred is one of my favorites so I wrote this. Please note I made this story up, I do not know if Joey has a eating disorder or not and none of this really happened.


End file.
